


Паттерн

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, гарри уполз, пов гарри, флафф, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри обещал себе не строить планов, но как-то не срослось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паттерн

Мерлин, стоя за плечом, цедил свой чай. А когда, ближе к финалу, Гарри обернулся, заслонил ухмылку чашкой. Стоило тогда еще догадаться – ничем хорошим такое безудержное веселье кончиться в принципе не могло.  
Обычно Гарри нужно было привыкнуть – приноровиться смотреть мельтешение трансляции с очков. Эггзи, как ему запомнилось с первой встречи, любил вертеть головой. Наблюдателя грозило укачать с первых минут. Но это видео вышло на редкость качественным. В техподдержке смонтировали нарезку с камер наблюдения так, что любой непосвященный мог составить полную картину происходящего в бункере Валентайна. Кино получилось захватывающим. В таком, не сомневаясь в удачном исходе, невольно задерживаешь дыхание, добравшись до кульминации, сжимаешь подлокотник кресла или чашки бьешь, если нервишки шалят. Гарри такого повидал более чем достаточно. Подлокотник не трогал, дышал диафрагмой, но не обошелся без того, чтобы напомнить себе: прямо сейчас Эггзи прохлаждался в Тоскане, живой, здоровый, до неприличия довольный собой.  
Пока Гарри валялся в коме, а потом валялся в коме еще раз, Эггзи отлично поднатаскали. Гарри даже стало немного жаль, что он не следил за тренировками. Имел посредственное отношения к теперешним успехам. Нашел, привел, отдал на растерзание, не ошибся в выборе. На этом его заслуги кончались. Эггзи тем временем переквалифицировался в джентльмена, сработался с Мерлином, выходил из безвыходных ситуаций, двигался, как бог, и походя спас мир. Слишком мало думал о себе, слишком много о родных и благе простых обывателей. Последнее невероятным образом пошло миссии на пользу.  
А потом пошел и трахнул шведскую принцессу. Запись кончилась, округлости Тильды так и остались вместе с помехами подрагивать на экране. Гарри сомневался, что этот фрагмент был необходим для ознакомления с результатами операции. Технический отдел просто потакал своим маленьким слабостям. Заодно не слишком гуманно обошелся со слабостями самого Гарри.  
– Далеко пойдет, – Мерлин очевидно наслаждался эффектом неожиданности.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – дернул плечом Гарри и не соврал.  
Так бывало. Гарри не узнал ничего нового для себя, не ощутил острой ревности или тупой боли под ребрами. Его просто в очередной раз невольно ткнули носом в самое очевидное. Оставалось неприятно поразиться самому себе и собственной неспособности после стольких лет вовремя избавляться от груза лишних эмоций.  
Гарри полагал себя здравомыслящим человеком. Где-то между инцидентом в кабаке и визитом в третью примерочную он отмел наносной флер псевдоотцовских чувств, перестал оправдываться желанием раздать долги. Разобрался в себе, как говорится. И в Эггзи заодно, зачем далеко ходить. Оценил возможности, взвесил шансы. Сравнил вероятность удачного исхода и перспективы остаться у разбитого корыта. Почувствовал, что стал староват для этого дерьма.  
Эггзи, напротив, был чрезвычайно молод. В основном, хоть и не безнадежно, гетеросексуален. И только что открыл для себя чудный новый мир – мир с неограниченными возможностями, раскрепощенными женщинами из высшего общества, мир серебряных ложек и вилок для десерта. Загонять либидо в таких нечеловеческих условиях в какие-то рамки было попросту негуманно.  
Гарри позволил себе немного поиграться с мыслью, что через пару лет, когда Эггзи насладится всеми открывшимися возможностями нового статуса, чисто технически, шансы возрастут. Но пара лет легко могла обернуться десятком, и он свернул свои статистические изыскания.  
Пообещал себе не строить планов, не усугублять. Просто чуть больше, чем стоило бы, наслаждался вниманием Эггзи, который продолжал его безбожно по этой части баловать.  
И вот теперь, глядя на прелести принцессы, почувствовал, как в животе осела и закрепилась неприятная тяжесть. Гарри поднялся и, повернувшись спиной к экрану, запил ее чаем. Отобрал кружку Мерлина в качестве мелочной мести. Чай был без сахара и слишком крепкий, передержанный. Теперь символично горчило и на физическом уровне.  
Жаль, что придерживаться обещаний, данных самому себе, у Гарри никогда толком не получалось.

Найти ассистента для Мерлина было куда проблематичней, чем отобрать типичного оксбриджского рыцаря с военной подготовкой. Потому, например, что Мерлин занимался этим сам. Долго отсеивал, дотошно шерстил списки выпускников. Последний набор кандидатов эффектно разогнал на первом этапе. Гарри проводил в штабе непозволительно много времени для обычного своего блаженного неведения в области оргвопросов. И теперь был в курсе всех сомнительных достоинств кретинов из Оксфорда, недоумков из Кэмбриджа, обезьян с гранатой из Имперского колледжа.  
Параллельно требовалась срочная замена Кея и Агравейна. Те долго числились пропавшими без вести, пока не нашлись в бункере под загородным домом Мордреда безнадежно потерявшими головы. Химикалии веселеньких расцветок расплескались даже по потолку. Времени на реверансы традициям не хватало, Персиваль подогнал пару бивших копытом энтузиастов из МИ-6 и Мерлин натаскивал их в буквально убийственном темпе.  
Работа организации в штатном режиме не включала в себя решение конфликтов, которые считались делом полиции или попадали под юрисдикцию других секретных служб. До тех пор, во всяком случае, пока те не демонстрировали свою обычную некомпетентность. Кингсмен не рвался снимать котят с деревьев, без надобности копаясь во внутренней политике. Но это раньше, еще до того, как Эггзи и Мерлин ополовинили правящие верхушки большинства развитых стран. Радикальные решения налагали обязательства, последствия приходилось разгребать ударными темпами.  
Гарри решил покончить с реабилитацией и щадящим режимом пораньше.  
– Мне плевать, что ты там решил, – сказал Мерлин.  
– Насрать вообще, я говорил с врачами, – авторитетно поддакнул Эггзи. Единодушие этих двоих могло заставить нервничать кого угодно.  
– И нервничать тебе вредно, – нахмурился Эггзи.  
– Глупости, – вздохнул Гарри, признавая поражение, и взял на себя часть координации.

Миссии Эггзи Мерлин автоматом сплавлял ему. Гарри не мог решить, подписать ему открытку с благодарностями или тактично намекнуть раскидывать задания в порядке очередности, подложив голову лошади в постель.  
– Дама на три часа готова уделить вам все свое внимание. Заговорите с ней, Мордред, пусть хозяин видит, что вы с тут кем-то знакомы.  
– 7 из 10.  
– Объективация женщин не делает вам чести.  
– 8, уговорил.  
Высокая блондинка в платье от Вествуд теперь маячила на экране крупным планом.  
Камера продемонстрировала пузырьки в бокале и запястья Эггзи, а потом снова поднялась к лицу его собеседницы. Заместитель главы комитета по образованию была эффектной женщиной тридцати двух лет. Разведена, детей не имела, всю себя отдала карьере и недавно рассталась с молодым любовником. Гарри пробил ее по базе, не упустил из внимания пару заголовков местных таблоидов. Только потому, что серьезно относился к своей работе и неплохо представлял, как обеспечить безопасность агента. Эггзи в своей излюбленной манере обсуждал букет шампанского, разглядывая высокопоставленную публику через плечо мисс Свенссон.  
– Найдите повод подняться наверх. Вторая дверь налево – хозяйская спальня. Сейф там.  
Мисс Свенссон дотронулась до локтя Эггзи и задержала пальцы чуть дольше, чем стоило бы добропорядочной прекрасной леди. Эггзи задержал взгляд на прикосновении. Гарри не стал задерживать дыхание. Штатная рабочая ситуация не способна была вызвать у него перепады настроения и выявить первые признаки прогрессирующей паранойи на почве необоснованной ревности. Спасибо большое, но нет.  
Возможно, у Эггзи был типаж. Красивые женщины, опытные, чуть старше. Гарри не хотелось задумываться, с каких пор разница в 10 лет стала казаться такой незначительной. В любом случае, вектор направления сексуальных интересов Эггзи был очевиден.  
А Гарри только что предложил ему найти повод подняться наверх.  
Эггзи поднялся наверх вообще без повода. Чуть не пролил мартини на хозяина дома, выудив из кармана магнитную карту (– Вдруг пригодится, Гарри, нельзя знать наверняка!) и, улучив момент, пробрался в незапертую спальню.  
– Мисс Свенссон никуда не денется и после того, как вы справитесь со своей задачей, – Гарри перестал анализировать свои поступки. Просто добавил в голос иронии и морализаторства в равной доле. Могло сойти за лишенную изящества шпильку.  
– За кого вы меня принимаете, Галахад, – заухмылялся Эггзи.  
– Паттерн на лицо.  
– Да вы что. Я становлюсь предсказуемым?  
– Демонстрируете постоянство.  
– Не ревнуй, – весело огрызнулся Эггзи, вскрывая сейф.  
Гарри не нашелся с достойным ответом.  
Тишину прервал звук шредера, который прожевал папку. И.о. премьер-министра Швеции мог вздохнуть свободно. Компромат Эггзи нашел в сейфе кабинета, а не спальни. Попал туда, воспользовавшись магнитной картой, и до сих пор ни слова не сказал в пользу своего новаторского подхода, которым собирался заткнуть за пояс стареющих снобов. Похожим образом он выразился после одного из общих сборов, но теперь тактично помалкивал.  
– Вы отлично справились, Мордред.  
– И не говорите, Галахад.  
Гарри подспудно ждал, что сейчас Эггзи спустится вниз, как ни в чем не бывало, возьмет нетронутую бутылку шампанского, пару бокалов, поднимется с миссис Свенссон в свободную хозяйскую спальню и повторит успех. Эггзи спустился вниз, распрощался с хозяином и сел в ожидавшую машину, прежде чем снять очки.

С шампанским он объявился уже у Гарри на пороге.  
Гарри подумал даже, как бы именно его замечание не стоило Эггзи приятного вечера и посткоитальных разговоров о системе образования. С Эггзи сталось бы принципиально предпочесть непредсказуемость сексу с шикарной незнакомкой.  
Эггзи снял смокинг, но все равно явился в костюме. И теперь сидел в кресле, олицетворяя то, что сам думал о джентльменах. Самодовольство и безупречный внешний вид.  
– Я был хорош? – Эггзи поднял стакан с толстым дном и звякнул краешком о тот, что был в руках Гарри. – Я был хорош.  
– Не могу с этим поспорить.  
– А значи-ит…  
– Ты был безупречен.  
Эггзи тут же перестал культивировать напускное самолюбование и заулыбался. Так, как Гарри помнил и, оказывается, любил. Оказывается, господи боже.  
Через полчаса Эггзи расстегнул пиджак, после повесил его на спинку, немного погодя свалил кобуру к ногам, подальше от открытого огня. Расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. Гарри наблюдал за расчехлением, не расставаясь с домашней одеждой. Снял с рукава пару ворсинок, чтобы ненадолго отвести взгляд – иногда не мешало и самому вспоминать о манерах. Изощренный ассоциативный ряд вернул его в школу. Следить нужно было за циклом развития непарного шелкопряда. Делать фотографии, вести дневник наблюдений. Мысли об окукливавшейся в его старом ланчбоксе личинке должны были бы отвлечь, но привели к обратным результатам. Облагородить свой пристальный интерес научными изысками не получалось. Гарри понял, что не отказался бы как-то зафиксировать для себя процесс.  
На последней стадии Эггзи не превратился в мотылька, а окончательно расслабился, съехал в кресле, сонно потерся щекой о плечо. Можно было предложить ему воспользоваться гостевой спальней, чисто из вежливости, конечно, и дать шанс отказаться. После обязательного аттракциона «24 часа с наставником» Эггзи больше не оставался у него. Причем отнекивался с таким видом, будто в самом деле сожалел о том, что имелись препятствовавшие этому неведомые Гарри причины.  
– Мы, конечно, переборщили немного со всеми этими людьми, – Эггзи подобрал кочергу и пошуршал лениво тлеющими угольками в камине.  
– Не то слово.  
– Пухх, – Эггзи, растопырив пальцы, изобразил локальный цветной атомный гриб у своей головы и скривился, – но выхода не было.  
– Не было.  
– Никто не зомбировал меня симкартой, а все равно.  
Эггзи поднял глаза и уставился на Гарри так, будто изо всех сил пытался понять, не врет ли он, не считает ли в глубине души безответственным мудаком, не бережет ли нежную психику из врожденного чувства такта. Как будто разговор не повторялся, стоило Эггзи перебрать, из раза в раз. Если Эггзи необходимо было подтверждение, Гарри не сложно было обеспечить ему такую малость – он даже очки снял, позволяя оценить степень собственной искренности.  
– Ты засыпаешь. У меня есть лишняя спальня.  
– Нее, любезный сэр. Не буду тебя стеснять.

Гарри не был маниакально помешан на сортировке данных, как Мерлин, например. Но тот понемногу отравлял этим всех, кому приходилось с ним работать. Гарри поддался пороку систематизации только до определенной степени.  
Некоторые периоды его жизни могли быть обозначены особенно четко. В зависимости от принципа классификации был шанс составить несколько занимательных диаграмм. Можно было внести в табличку, как однажды Гарри переключился с детской вынужденной трезвости на алкоголь и легкие наркотики, побаловался коксом, в соответствии с традициями его высшего учебного заведения, пережил нескольких лет здорового образа жизни и довольно скоро осознал тщетность таких жертв, перейдя на сытую умеренность и дорогой алкоголь. С этой точки он до сих пор не желал двигаться.  
Отношение к отношениям тоже прошло свой цикл превращений. Эксперименты в колледже, лихие восьмидесятые, разборчивость при широкой возможности выбора, пресыщенность и желание больше не размениваться по мелочам. Последнюю веху он мог однажды символично обозначить как победу разума над чувствами или «бес в ребро».  
Был еще период принципиальной позиции по поводу разделения секса и работы. Этот подошел к логическому завершению, когда Гарри без особых душевных метаний нагнул принципы и молодого человека из парижского отделения. Тот посылал однозначные сигналы, и Гарри осознал в один довольно-таки прекрасный момент, что игнорирует их, только следуя бесполезной внутренней установке. То был еще и этап легкого бунтарства по всем фронтам в допустимых пределах.  
– Проездом из Монако навестил парижский офис, – заявил Эггзи, выйдя на связь через пару часов после завершения миссии. Гарри понятия не имел, где тот сейчас находился и героическим усилием воли не стал проверять. Эггзи имел право на лево, свободное время, и свою долю увеселений, на которые был щедр парижский филиал.  
Сам он засиделся до поздней ночи у мониторов. Мерлин оставил доступ к камерам наблюдения палаты общин. Закрытое заседание было по-своему занятным реалити-шоу, если умеешь находить особую прелесть в дрязгах высокопоставленных старперов. Гарри умел.  
Красная точка подземного экспресса на схеме могла быть чем угодно. Гавейном, преждевременно покинувшим пляжи Марокко, Персивалем, метнувшимся из Глазго за забытым зонтом.  
Эггзи развеял сомнения, грохнув по столу перед Гарри парой рюмок времен Георга IV и графином коньяка.  
– Я придумал вам новую традицию.  
– Потому что у нас их так мало.  
Коньяк был из пустовавшего кабинета Артура. Не наполеон, конечно, но около того. Традиция должна была быть действительно впечатляющей.  
– Будем отмечать мои успехи.  
– Правильно применяемое поощрение закрепляет положительные способы детского поведения, – степенно кивнул Гарри, выудив фразу из закромов эйдетической памяти и брошюры о воспитании ребенка с больничной стойки регистрации.  
– И неплохо было бы устраивать общий сбор с распитием горячительного не только по поводу похорон. Это не здорово. Какой-то херовый тим-билдинг.  
– Поистине трогательная забота о коллективе.  
– Типа того. Но пока только ты, я и алкоголь, – Эггзи с уморительно серьезным видом поднял бровь.  
– Какая честь, – подтаял Гарри и опрокинул рюмку.  
– А ты не в костюме, – Эггзи уставился на сгиб его локтя. К вечеру Гарри варварски пренебрег всяким этикетом, закатав рукава кардигана и сорочки. Теперь предположил, что пал на самое дно, капнув за обедом соусом на манжет. Но нет, тот белел, как и полагалось. Невесть что такое интересное Эггзи там для себя углядел.  
– А ты наблюдательный.  
– Стараюсь, вообще-то.  
– Не вижу необходимости просиживать тут пуленепробиваемые штаны.  
– Домашний такой, – хмыкнул Эггзи, дернув плечом.  
– Намекаешь на неподобающий внешний вид?  
– Совершенно неприемлемый, – Эггзи обреченно махнул в сторону Гарри рукой, – когда некоторые двое суток без сна. А ты тут...  
– Поезжай домой, – смягчился Гарри и, совсем уж выйдя за рамки регламента, добавил, что сам составит первичный отчет. Эггзи посветлел лицом, но никуда не ушел. Пообещал диктовать. Гарри с первого дня заподозрил, что бумажная работа не станет его сильной стороной.

Дом теперь казался пустым. Это стало новым и не самым приятным открытием. Гарри любил тишину для разнообразия, любил свое запланированное вечернее одиночество. Закрыть дверь, условно отгородившись от организации и ее громких дел, снять костюм и с комфортом устроиться в кресле, расслабив мышцы спины.  
Просто еще час назад они запивали очередной успех приторным ликером, который Эггзи притащил прямо с вечеринки объекта наблюдения. Принес во внутреннем кармане пиджака, став чуточку бесформенным и донельзя довольным собой. А теперь Гарри стоял в пустом коридоре между вешалкой и комодом и, кажется, неплохо вписывался.  
Тот факт, что с некоторых пор удовлетворение от собственной манеры проводить свободное время сменилось прогрессирующей меланхолией, добра не предвещало. Свой прежний возрастной кризис Гарри успешно закруглил покупкой бесполезной яхты при всей своей нелюбви к открытому морю и чередой мимолетных, но впечатляющих побед на личном фронте. К следующему витку он был не готов.  
Кое-что из серии «всегда успеется» стало больше походить на «уже никогда» и «поздновато спохватился, старый дурак». Хуже всего была эта видимая благоприятность ситуации. Эггзи был рядом – руку протяни, смотрел на Гарри так, что то и дело приходилось одергивать себя. Как минимум, не злоупотреблять отеческими похлопываниями по крепкому плечу. Эггзи не понаслышке знал о специфике работы, тогда как семейным агентам приходилось много и со вкусом врать женам. Эггзи нуждался в Гарри время от времени, в эквиваленте отца, в поощрении опять же.  
В немолодом собственнике Гарри Харте на постоянной основе Эггзи необходимости не видел. По крайней мере, не должен был.  
Гарри пожалел, что никогда не хранил в баре сладких ликеров с яркими этикетками.  
В конце концов, всегда можно было воспользоваться советом среднестатистического доморощенного психолога из глянцевого журнала: убрать чучело собаки в чулан и купить красный спорткар. Или рыбок завести.

После миссии в Стамбуле Гарри окончательно расклеился. Распитый на двоих любимый бренди встал поперек горла горьким комом, как только за Эггзи закрылась дверь. Пришлось признаться, собственные установки трещали по всем швам. Гарри позволил себе продолжить, выпить лишнего. А когда лег в постель и закрыл глаза – представил.  
Ей-богу, эротические фантазии были бы уместней и проще. В таких Гарри никогда себе не отказывал.  
Эггзи в его поддатой полудреме до последнего звонка будильника кутался в сбившееся одеяло и подпирал щеку со следами подушки. Заваливался на кровать прямо в обуви и неудобно засыпал, уткнувшись коленом Гарри в бок.  
Выуживал из-под кровати запонку и совершал тысячу ничем не примечательных вещей, каждая из которых была тем ценней, чем меньше у Гарри имелось шансов воплотить ее в жизнь.  
Гарри попробовал представить что-то менее всего совместимое со своим укладом жизни. Новую плазму в гостиной, футбольный матч, выкрученный на полную громкость, открытую пачку чипсов, крошки на обивке дивана, влажные пивные круги на столике красного дерева.  
Картинка получилась до того яркой, что Гарри мысленно подвинул подставку под донышко бутылки и уволок Эггзи с собой наверх сразу после финального свистка – отмечать.  
Стало ясно, как солнечный июльский день – дело дрянь.  
Нужно было вернуться к работе. Костюм делал свое дело много лет. Добавлял осанки, значимости и обладал легким психотерапевтическим эффектом. Нельзя чувствовать себя развалиной в обновке с Сэвил Роу. Гарри возлагал на это большие надежды.

Костюм Гарри надел по другому случаю. Выбрал тот, что был сшит из любимого мягкого твида вместо пуленепробиваемого наномонстра. У Борса родилась внучка.  
Членство в элитном клубе для солидных джентльменов входило в стандартный набор для агента Кингсмен. Как ручка с ядом, кольцо-печатка и неисчерпаемый апломб. Клуб изначально был крикетным, но об этом мало кто вспоминал. Никто из них, насколько Гарри было известно, давненько не махал клюшкой, если не планировал разнести оппоненту коленную чашечку.  
Агенты расположились в креслах и, маскируя общее уныние под чопорность, потягивали алкоголь. Гарри мог бы подбодрить Эггзи, пообещать, что к ночи джентльмены, по обыкновению, разойдутся, заправившись ударной дозой. Примутся обсуждать незасекреченные рабочие моменты, семейные дела, увлекательные биржевые сводки и приевшиеся светские сплетни. Но тот и так походил на дебютантку, представленную ко двору. С одинаковым энтузиазмом разглядывая аляповатые канделябры и очередной опытный образец пуговиц-убийц, принесенный под полой Мерлином, несмотря на негласное правило оставлять работу за порогом.  
Ланселот задержалась в Швейцарии, новобранцы своих привилегий еще не получили, так что Эггзи был самым молодым и неуемным из присутствующих. Джентльмены закатывали глаза, но были слишком очевидно довольны новой кровью.  
– Я погуглил закрытые клубы, – Эггзи чинно уселся рядом с Гарри, имитируя позу и, кажется, даже интонации Бедивера, разглагольствовавшего в соседнем кресле о пользе абсолютной монархии, – ликбез, все дела. Накопились вопросы.  
– Не стесняйся, – Гарри согрелся парой рюмок. В отсутствие собственной семьи, он на удивление любил такие моменты. Редкие встречи без техногенного мерцания голограмм, видимость размеренных светских будней, ленивые перебранки Персиваля с Гавейном. Наличие Эггзи поставило штришок, завершивший эту пастораль. Гарри вспомнился пастушок с овечкой на каминной полке в отцовском доме. Его алебастровые щечки еще тогда вызывали неясное умиление. Теперь, глядя на ямочки щек Эггзи, Гарри вообразил себе незамысловатый символизм.  
– Давай, Гарри, колись. Традиции, за которые вам должно быть стыдно?  
– Я правильно расслышал: «стыдно»?  
– Пол-литра курвуазье залпом?  
– Перевод продукта.  
– Проститутка под общим столом?  
– Бедная леди. Ей будет, чем дышать?  
– Коричневые фраки? – Эггзи с сомнением сверился с планшетом.  
– Где ты понабрался этой пошлятины? – деланно возмутился Гарри.  
– В интернете, – тоже не очень искренне обиделся Эггзи. – Хотя бы тайные оргии под покровом ночи?  
– Мальчик знает толк в развлечениях, – под локоть хмыкнул Мерлин с нетронутым стаканом скотча.  
– А посвящение будет? – сдался Эггзи.  
– Можем организовать, – благосклонно кивнул Гарри.  
– Должно быть что-то действительно отвратительное.  
– Вчерашние устрицы, – угрюмо предложил Ивейн, не вылезавший из бессменного фонового ПТСР.  
– И это все, на что вы способны? – громким шепотом возмутился Эггзи, наклоняясь к уху Гарри. – Что я внукам буду рассказывать?  
Наклонился близко, пренебрегая личным пространством. У Гарри от выпитого и вольного обращения с зоной комфорта стало болезненно тесно в груди.  
– У Борса спроси.  
Борс, пожалуй, теперь имел больше тем для обсуждения с Эггзи, чем с самим Гарри. Во всяком случае, в вопросах внуков, пеленок и здорового детского питания. Эггзи идея понравилась, но уходить он не торопился.  
– А у тебя, значит, незарегистрированных отпрысков нет? – кое-кто из присутствующих теперь прислушивался с тщательно маскируемым интересом. – Семья, о которой никто не знает? Черный бойфренд?  
Гарри покачал головой, а Эггзи неожиданно расслабился. Будто переживал, как бы не пришлось делить его внимание с потенциальными законными претендентами.

– Я нравлюсь твоим друзьям, – Эггзи вроде бы шутил, щурил один глаз, но видно было, искренне наслаждался этим фактом.  
Он зашел в прихожую следом за Гарри, проводив без очевидной цели до дома.  
– Нравлюсь же?  
Гарри хотелось сказать, что Эггзи мог бы вообще не переживать на этот счет. В самом деле, кому он мог не понравиться. Солнечный мальчик, не испорченный папиным состоянием, как многие до него, не озлобленный своим прогнившим социумом. Мальчик, который, не пристрелив долбаную собаку, мало-помалу неумышленно тянул из него душу.  
Но это в нем алкоголь говорил, Гарри такое за собой замечал на раз и благоразумно помалкивал. Выезжал на привычной иронии, маскируя нерастраченную дурь, давя лишние эмоции.  
– Не обольщайся. Просто прошлый Мордред не любил раздавать карточные долги.  
– Надеюсь, с титулом это дерьмо не переходит.  
– Это – нет.  
– А тебе? – невпопад поинтересовался Эггзи. Глупый вопрос, условно риторический. Гарри собирался до последнего его избегать.  
– Я вызову тебе такси.  
– Совсем? – упорствовал Эггзи. И не дождался ответа, качнулся, не закрывая глаз, прижался сухими горячечными губами, замер на пару секунд, как будто решаясь на что-то. В итоге не решился, отодвинулся, оставив Гарри с заходящимся сердцем.  
И тут же будто бы немного протрезвел, подобрался и выставил перед собой ладони.  
– Извини. Серьезно, я тупанул. Знаю, ты не заинтересован.  
– Что, прости? – Гарри решил, что не расслышал.  
– Ты же все давно понял, – как отрезал Эггзи и поднял указательный палец, мол, молчи, Гарри, ничего не говори, я сам все лучше знаю.  
– Делаешь вид, что ничего не замечаешь, чтоб не ранить мою гордость отказом или типа того. Я понял, не дурак. Мило с твоей стороны. И я держал себя в руках. Я и дальше буду.  
Эггзи звучал ужасно убедительно, видно очень хотел верить в то, что говорил. А Гарри смерть как хотелось дослушать до конца. Эггзи попробовал заглянуть ему в глаза и быстро, пока Гарри раздумывал, как наилучшим образом отреагировать, пробормотал:  
– Только не отказывайся от меня. Не будешь, хорошо? Ладно, до завтра, – с фальшивым энтузиазмом махнул на прощанье и с нетипично ровной для себя спиной вышел за дверь.  
Гарри подумал было, что даже в подпитии мог бы успеть выхватить зонт из подставки и сбить с ног плавной подсечкой. Если бы все проблемы решались так, ему бы равных не было.

Гарри сел за стол, улыбаясь в приветливую ноосферу. Попробовал формулировку «нужно все сделать правильно» и почти успокоил пульс, опустошив стакан. Что значило это «правильно», нужно было еще для себя решить. Для себя, для Эггзи, подойти к вопросу ответственно и не очень затягивать. Этого дерьма с них было достаточно.  
Дверь закрыть он забыл. Та стукнула о косяк, распахнутая слишком широким, лишенным обычной координации жестом.  
– Ты ничего не понял, – резюмировал Эггзи, ввалившись в столовую.  
Гарри прикинул в уме, сколько кварталов перед этим открытием он успел пройти.  
– Смотри, – Эггзи принялся загибать пальцы, не торопясь сокращать расстояние между ними. – Я идеальная партия во всех смыслах. Я в курсе, чем ты занимаешься. Ты, походу, не по девочкам и я не девочка. Видишь?  
Гарри сам решил подойти.  
– Так долго держался подальше, рехнуться можно. А ты значит просто не в курсе был, – как-то беспомощно закончил Эггзи и поднял лицо ему навстречу.  
Губы были такими же сухими. Щеки холодными с вечерней улицы.  
Нужно было в этот раз не отпустить, перенаправить в спальню, пусть пока и гостевую. Эггзи дальше дивана принципиально не ушел.  
– Все сделаем правильно, – пообещал он, стянул пиджак и отключился, прижав к животу диванную подушку.

Эггзи явился в штаб к полудню. А значит через час после Гарри. Беззаботно поздоровался с кем-то в коридоре, прежде чем войти и заблокировать за собой дверь.  
– Сделаем все правильно, только порядок поменяем. Ага?  
– Нестандартный подход, – обычный вежливо-нейтральный фасад Гарри сегодня категорически не удавался.  
– Мой любимый, – откликнулся Эггзи. – И я подумал, чего ждать?  
У Гарри не нашлось возражений. Спрашивать, на что это Эггзи намекает и что с таким решительным видом задумал делать, Гарри не стал. Он и так потерял бездну времени и, признаться, глуповато чувствовал себя по этому поводу. Открывшиеся перспективы, с другой стороны, скрашивали любые побочные эффекты.  
Эггзи привычно пристроился на край стола рядом, а Гарри первый раз поднялся навстречу.  
– Я с вечера назначил твою отправку на следующие полчаса.  
– Полчаса, – Эггзи бездумно повторил на выдохе, и рука Гарри как-то сама собой потянулась к молнии его брюк.  
Гарри подумал, что теперь, пожалуй, не сможет как раньше. Не сможет отказаться от этого по своей воле, врать себя, давать невыполнимые обещания. Не сможет даже позволить Эггзи сдержать свои.

Когда очки негромко тренькнули в кармане напоминанием, Гарри отложил отправку еще минут на десять. Прошелся губами от виска к скуле и отстранился, глядя, как в уголках глаз Эггзи собираются счастливые морщинки.  
– Как это ты не знал? – не мог успокоиться тот. – Супершпион. Я даже паттерн намутил. Хотя пообещал себе не доставать.  
Джентльмен может ошибаться, а потом непременно признает свои ошибки, – благодушно рассуждал про себя Гарри и не спорил.  
– Значит завтра у тебя? – уточнил Эггзи, обернувшись у двери. Гарри кивнул.  
С обещаниями самим себе у них обоих не задалось. Гарри был уверен, Эггзи явится с ответным жестом еще до вечернего чая.


End file.
